This application claims priority to GB Patent Application No. 1503507.4 filed 2 Mar. 2015, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to the handling of cache maintenance requests for a cache:
A data processing system may have several agents which may share a common address space. One or more caches may be provided which may be accessible to one or more of these agents.